


Do you remember, mate?

by LassieLowrider



Series: Memories and farewells [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest headmaster of Hogwarts visits a grave and remembers... characterdeath, AU...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember, mate?

Do you remember, mate? Those years in Hogwarts… We were young, foolish, fierce and we were _Gryffindors_. Time would never run out… no, no, that's wrong… _time stood still_. I can still remember, I can still remember… I still remember everything. Everyone complains about their memory failing as time goes by… and yet, I can still remember every single second of our seven years at that old castle…

The professor calling my name…  
The Hat shouting Gryffindor…  
The feast, oh, the  _feast_ … Nothing quite beats that very first Hogwarts feast, eh?  
Meeting the new dorm mates…  
Getting lost on our first morning… Ah, those winding staircases…  
Saving 'Mione from that troll…  
Her nagging us every single day…  
Ah, those were the days…

Deans' soccer, Seamus' Irish drinking songs, Neville's toad… The memories from that tower is innumerable and unforgettable…

Of course, you don't remember much anymore, do you? Being dead and all, I mean.

I'm surprised you did die… I always though you were to damn _stupid_ to die. I talked to Neville about that, just the other day, actually… He just laughed. Laughed with what little strength he has left…

Do you remember the chamber? Of course you do, stupid question…  
Do you remember all failed potions of Neville's?  
Do you remember Dumbledore in his throne?

Do you remember… three words that you'll never answer… And yet, I'll continue asking…

I sit there, in the headmasters chair… old, grey, bearded and wrinkly, all for show, for the kids. Knowing that I'll survive all of my generation, because you were the second last, and Neville is already on his deathbed…

Do you remember, mate? Those years in Hogwarts… We were young, foolish, fierce and we were _Gryffindors_. Time would never run out… no, no, that's wrong… _time stood still_.

That is one hundred and fifteen years ago, mate… one hundred and fifteen years ago since we last sat in the red, plush chairs in front of a roaring fire in a red and gold common room… one hundred and fifteen years ago since we last played Quidditch on Hogwarts pitch… _One hundred and fifteen years ago_ …

That is a long, long time.

I'll see you mate. Not for a long time, me being practically immortal, apparently, but I'll see you. Sometime. But… what are a few years between friends, eh, mate?

Greet all friends and family for me, will you?

_Harry Potter patted the tombstone one last time and rose, accompanied by creaking joints. He slowly walked out of Godric's Hollow's graveyard, not looking back. As he went, the years seemed to melt away from him. His back straightened, beard shortened, disappeared, his hair turned black and his face lost the wrinkles accumulated under 132 years. He left behind only quietly rustling grass and a field of graves. The newest, an odd black stone with a blue shine to it…  
 **RIP  
Ronald Bilius Weasley  
1980-2112  
Dedicated friend, father and husband.  
'Do you remember, mate?…'**_


End file.
